Truths Come Out
by bye4040
Summary: Before Aria was born, the Montgomerys had a child named Chloe. Ezra decided to take the job in New Orleans and meets Chloe.Will Chloe get in the way of Aria and Ezra? Or will love truly conquer all. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this story a long time ago so if it sucks, please tell me... I won't be offended.**

* * *

"Dad's suspicions of them. I think Aria's still seeing him but she's playing with dad. She's going on "fake dates" with Holden Strauss," Mike Montgomery informed me. I could almost see him sitting in his room, putting quotation marks around "fake dates" with his fingers. Mike didn't want me knowing who _he _was.

"Holden Strauss?" I pondered at the name. It sounded familiar, "Didn't he and Aria used to go to pre-school together?"

"Yeah, his family just got back from Portugal and Aria keeps bringing up funny memories at dinner. Which is still tense with dad there,"

"Gosh," I breathed, "Part of me wants to come up there but I can't face mom and dad or Aria. I'm sure they've forgotten about me by now."

"Chloe, you moved out of Rosewood and stayed with Aunt Dana until you were fifteen. Honestly, with all of the crap our family's had to deal with, I'd give anything to be in New Orleans with you right now. And I don't think Aria has time to worry about her long-lost older sister," Mike told me.

"Who are you talking to that's in New Orleans?" a girl's voice, Aria, muffled in the background. It sounded like she was crying. What I wouldn't do to yell out to her and comfort my little sister.

"A classmate who's doing an extension program," Mike lied.

"Mike, look, my class at Hollis starts in fifteen minutes. I need to go," I looked at my watch.

Just as I was about to hang up on my brother, he spoke again, "Hollis… College?"

"Yes. Hollis Satellite School. It's out of Rosewood, I think."

Mike mumbled something to Aria and she choked back a response. He shooed her away. "You don't go by Chloe Montgomery, right?" he asked.

"No. Chloe Simmons," I responded. Now I was getting suspicious, "Mike, what do you want me to do?"

"Do you know Mr. Fitz?"

"Jeez, a lot of questions," Mike cleared his throat, clearly impatient. "Yes. He's my English professor and the Associate Dean,"

"Talk to him, use the name Montgomery and then call me later. I think that he would be happy to know your related to Aria," Mike said cryptically. "Bye."

Before I could say another word, my brother hung up on me. I slapped my phone down on my hand and then immediately stuffed it into my bag, realizing that I had ten minutes to get to campus.

* * *

**A/N: I'm copying and pasting this so the format kinda sucks... R&R please! This is a long story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! **

* * *

When I walked into class, Mr. Fitz wasn't in the large room. I looked at the clock and started to sprint to his office down the hallway. I had to talk to him before class and I had five minutes to do it. I reached his office just as he was coming out. I bumped into him as he closed the door.

"Miss. Simmons? Why aren't you in class?" he sounded startled.

"I need to tell you something, but then you need to tell me something, now,"

Mr. Fitz hesitated before opening his office door and allowing me to come in. I sat on the couch on the left side of the room. He remained standing.

"Mr. Fitz, why did you leave Rosewood? Was it really because of this job offer or were you scared that staying there would hurt my sister. My brother has filled me in and I'm shocked that you would even think of leaving her like that! From what I heard, she barely leaves her room and frankly, I'm not really sure what I'm doing here. I don't know if you are the one Mike's talking about but if you are, you have some explaining to do," I said in one swift breath.

"Miss. Simmons, what are you talking about? I don't know your sister," his eyes dropped to the floor in thought, and then he looked up.

"My real name is Chloe Montgomery. I've used an alias to hide from my parents, Byron and Ella. My brother is Mike-"

"And your sister is Aria Montgomery? Holy shit." he finished my sentence and then cursed. The room became frigid, the cold realization set in. I nodded. Mr. Fitz put his hand to his forehead. "Wow. She never told me she had a sister,"

"She never knew," I admitted softly. I couldn't help but feel like him leaving Aria was my fault. When I left, I never knew that Byron had become cold and strict. "Mr. Fitz-"

"Call me Ezra. Aria did so I guess that you doing it would be okay," he spoke out, cutting me off.

"Just tell me why you left. Before we go,"

"Byron, your father, set me up with this job to get me out of Rosewood. This was after Aria and I came clean about our relationship to him and Ella. I got angry and I didn't see Aria for a few weeks. She kept calling but I never picked up. I knew that the unknown number on my phone would be from Spencer, Emily, or Hanna's phone so I left it alone," he explained, "And then one night, I listened to one of the messages and it took me a while to realize that I loved her. We snuck around-"

"And her alibi was one of her best friends from pre-school. Ezra, if you really loved her, why did you let her go?"

"If you love someone, let them go, if they love you just as much, they'll come back to you," Ezra quoted. "Can you get her to come down here?" his eyes got wide, like a little boy asking for candy. But instead of want in them, need and love filled them. He wanted her and regretted his decision to take my father's cruel opportunity.

"She doesn't know I exist. I can ask Mike; tell him to tell Aria that his friend knew you and she told him that you want to see her. But then she'll probably fuss about how you should come back to Rosewood and then go off in sobs to her room,"

Ezra didn't say a word but I could feel the desperation radiating from him. He wanted my sister and this was the only way to save their secret. "Fine," I said. Ezra smiled and we headed off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so after reading through this story and your reviews... I realize that you all make a point. SO! I'm writing a special flashback about how Mike found out about Chloe! This is never before seen stuff ;)**

* * *

_**Flashback: Mike POV**_

_**Six Months Earlier**_

_"Mike! Go upstairs and grab your jersey from upstairs! It's in the laundry basket in my closet," Ella screamed from the kitchen. Aria was out with Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. I wander into my parents room and start sifting around in the basket of folded clothes._

_Just as I pulled out my Rosewood High laccrosse jersey, the entire basket spilled out._

_"Crap," I mumbled under breath. I started picking up the fallen basket and throwing them back into the basket. One of Aria's crazy patterned shirts had jumped under my mother's dresser so I crouched down to retrieve it. I felt around for the scratchy fabric when my hand hit a smooth piece of paper. I had a little trouble sliding it out, completely forgeting about Aria's shirt. _

_It was a picture of a girl. She had sparkling hazel eyes and chestnut hair, much like... me. I flipped the picture over. In small print there was a note:_

**_Mom and Dad,_**

**_I'm so sorry that we can't agree on who I date. I just want to say that I'm old enough to make my own decisions so I have decided to leave. Don't go looking for me because nothing you say is going to bring me home. You have my number._**

**_Chloe_**

**_501-237-9637_**

_I reread the note a few more times, trying to put two and two together. I glanced at the number, grabbed my jersey and walked quickly to my room. I yanked my iphone out of its charger and carefully dialled the number. The phone rang once, twice, three times before somebody picked up._

_"Hello?" A girls voice said from the other end. I had to admit, she sounded a lot like Aria. _

_"Chloe?" I sqeaked._

_"Yes, who is this?" _

_"My name is Mike Montgomery," I stuttered. Chloe gasped on the other end._

_"Which one of your parents told you to call me?" She immediatly responded. She sounded worried._

_"Neither of them. How are you related to me?" This started to sound like an interigation. _

_"You're the son of Byron and Ella?" Chloe asked._

_"Yup,"_

_"Well, I'm your sister,"_

_Sister. The word sunk into my brain. No. Aria was my only sister. There is no way that I have another, older, sister that Aria and I never knew about. _

_"No, you aren't. Aria is my only sister," Mike argued._

_"Aria? I remember Aria! But I doubt she remembers me. Don't tell her about me, please Mike. I'm begging you. I'll call you later, bye,"_


	4. Chapter 4

"For your next assignment, I want you to write down what you long the most. You can write a story, a poem, a song, anything. I want you to use the themes and moods that we've talked about in your writing. If all goes well, I will share one of mine that I wrote when I was teaching in Pennsylvania," Ezra lectured, "Due on Friday so you have four days to work on it. I expect everyone to have a rough draft by tomorrow." The bell for the end of class rand and everyone in the room filed out. I was close to the door when Ezra called my name.

"Chloe, should I call Aria? I've been wanting to for a while now," I whipped out my phone and typed in Aria's number.

"Give me a minute," I said. The phone rang and rang and then I heard Aria's voice, loud and clear, for the very first time.

"Hello?" she spoke. Her voice was smooth but I could sense the pain behind them.

"Aria? This is Chloe Simmons. I'm a good friend of Mike's. We were talking on the phone earlier today and he told me that you had a close friend working at the Hollis Satellite School in New Orleans," I spoke to her, I sound shaky to myself but my silky tone was very professional.

"Do you know him? His name is Ezra," she perked up.

"Mr. Fitz is actually with me right now. He told me that he would like to speak with you," I passed my Palm Pixie over to Ezra who seemed overjoyed.

"Aria, it's me. Well, of course it's me. I have some serious apologizing to do. I am so sorry for leaving you without me seeing you first. The minute I got on the plane I regretted it. But I was doing this for you. I didn't want you to shut out your family like I did mine. I wanted you to be safe. To be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you. I figured that you could have that if I left. I figured that was the only way to give you a life without all of the complications and the hiding. But now, all I want is to be with you. Every day, there isn't a second that goes by where I don't think about you. Please come down to New Orleans. Please. I will pay for your flight and-"Ezra babbled. He loved her. And Aria was all he thought about. The question of why he left was still lingering in my mind. Of course, he didn't want her family to blow up, but I knew it already had. If I could tell him my story, maybe he would understand Aria a little bit better.

"Ezra," Aria's muffled voice came from the other end, "You don't have to. You don't have to do anything for me. I can probably make it down there if I can get past my dad. I mean, that's why you're down there."

"Can you talk to Spencer, or Hanna?" Ezra asked.

"I'll see you," Aria paused for a moment, "on Friday."

"I love you," he spoke fast before Aria started giggling. I bet that Ella had just walked into the room. Then came the beep of the call ending and Ezra tossed me the phone, smiling. He hugged me, his muscular arms almost strangling my delicate body. I let out a quick screech of pain and Ezra immediately apologized and backed away, "Thank you, Chloe."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I was out of town over the weekend so I didn't have time to update. SOOOO I gave you two for the price of one! This is actually two chapters in the orginial document :) ENJOY!**

* * *

I sat at my desk in the small apartment, five minutes away from the Hollis campus. I repeatedly tapped a pencil on my writer's notebook. I had wanted to write about how I had left, how the feelings of pain and loss, and guilty were just catching up to me after three full years in New Orleans and 12 years with Aunt Dana beforehand.

_Coming Home_

_By: Chloe Montgomery_

_Seven years._

_Twelve years._

_I am twenty-one now._

_Not seeing them is killing me._

_I long for the family I left._

_And though they might not know it,_

_They long for me too._

_My sister is traumatized,_

_My brother is my News reporter._

_If I could go back,_

_I would._

_But I found her forbidden love._

_I feel closer than ever. _

_I'm coming home,_

_The way I should be._

It took me ten minutes to write but I look at it now and I cry. I'm writing about me, Byron, Ella, Mike and Ezra. Even though Byron was the one who drove me away from home, I felt like it was all or nothing. I made a few more edits with my red pen and then closed my notebook. Aria was coming in four days. I would have to break the news to her somehow. I slammed my forehead against the wooden desk. I tried not to imagine how she would react, how mad she'd be at me, at Mike, at Byron and Ella, at Ezra. Because they all knew about me and she didn't.

* * *

The next few days were probably the longest days of my life. Ezra's looked over my poem; he said that it truly captured the emotion of longing. We had dinner off campus at Moreno's Italian Restaurant and talked and laughed. The only reason I felt guilty was because he was my sister boyfriend. But we had a lot in common. We both loved to read and write. I planned on becoming a teacher one day in Rosewood, just as he had. We liked the same authors and the same artists. We acted like young lovers and the subject of Aria never came up more than once or twice. Until she showed up at Hollis.

I sat on the couch in Ezra's office, laughing at one of his stories about Aria, on Friday afternoon. Ezra had gotten out of parent-teacher conferences with Byron, their first meeting. But Byron had the idea that Ezra was dating Ella, not Aria. When Byron realized that nothing had happenednwith Ezra and Ella, he called Ezra's apartment, while Aria and he were making out on the couch. I was about to comment when a loud knock came from the door. I stood up fast.

"Come in!" Ezra called, he had a big grin on his face. The door clicked open and a pixie-like girl pranced in. She was short. She had gleaming hazel eyes, just like mine, and curly blue-black hair. I stayed silent, even though I was tempted to give my sister a bear hug.

"Ezra!" her voice was high pitched, but I supposed that was her surprised voice. Ezra stood and walked around his desk. They stared at each other for a few seconds before hugging and giving each other a long, passionate kiss. I tried not to gag.

When they broke apart, Ezra was the first to speak, "Aria. I missed you so much!"

"Me too. When I heard you left, I was "sick" for a few weeks. I stayed in my room and cried and refused to eat. And when you called, all of it went away and I immediately started packing. My dad's at a conference in California and he won't be back for two weeks. I can stay with you-"

"Aria. I don't think it's a good idea to stay with me. This is my friend, well, student, Chloe Simmons," he introduced me. I was staring off, looking at Ezra's degrees and his massive book shelves. "Chloe?" I snapped out of my day dream and looked Aria straight in the eye, giving her a warm smile.

"Chloe Simmons. I moved down here from Philadelphia a few years ago. I'm close friends with Mike, your brother," I tried to act professional but it's hard when your sister, who you haven't seen since you were a baby, is staring right at you.

"Really? It's nice to finally meet you. Mike seems to like you a lot, considering you're on the phone with him every day for at least an hour. But I guess it's fair, my family is as screwed up as it gets," Aria shook my hand and I think I felt a little bile coming up my throat.

"Mike and I are just friends. I'm a few years older than him, and you, as I hear. You're sixteen?" I asked. I already knew the answer but she didn't have to know that. Aria nodded, she turned to Ezra and smiled but his expression quickly turned serious.

"Aria, Chloe has offered to let you stay at her apartment for however long you want," he intruded. I nodded, smiling.

"I can't wait to learn more about you. It's not often that I get visitors from Rosewood." I knew I didn't give myself away, Rosewood was a top ranked city, even if it was small.

"Now, Aria, Chloe and I will meet you back here in an hour. I have a class that starts in five minutes," Ezra spun Aria around and he kissed her lightly on the lips. I could see my sister blush. I followed Ezra out the door and down the hall to his classroom.

"So, from your perspective," I began, "how did that go?" Ezra gave me a quick hug, which could only be a response saying, "Yes, thank you for hooking me up with my girlfriend." He smoothed out his tie before walking in and I pranced in behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

_"B-26_

_It's a number._

_It's a song._

_It's a girl._

_Smooth._

_Pearl joy packed._

_Gold falafel,_

_As through ice._

_It's four-thirty._

_Morning with_

_Phone calls._

_It's deaf mute._

_It's cheap._

_A foreign car._

_Maybe bingo._

_Lucky night?_

_Something says_

_It smells bad."_

Ezra read to the class. I immediately connected it to Aria. His tone of voice was calm but passionate. The whole class gave him a standing ovation, a few people whistled even. It was after that, that the bell rang. "Have a nice weekend!" Ezra called as the crowd of students pushed their way outside. I stayed in my seat, writing in my notebook. I like to write letters. Not to anyone in particular but it helps me clear my mind. Maybe I'll let Ezra, or Aria, read them someday.

Aria came up to the door and leaned against the door frame silently while Ezra, obliviously, was grading papers. She just stood there, as if waiting for her boyfriend to look up and smile at her. She got inpatient quickly and walked over to Ezra's desk. The _clunk _of her heels made Ezra quickly look at her and stand up. Aria wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. I cleared my throat intentionally. They both broke apart, unaware of my presence.

"Aria!" I said, surprised. I darted up to her and hugged her. "Did you hear Ezra's poem? It was magical!" I chuckled.

"I heard it when he was teaching at Rosewood High," Aria smiled,"B-26, right?"

Ezra nodded. "Actually, I want you both to join me at Moreno's tonight. I think Aria has some… catching up to do," he said. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and kissed her head.

"What time?" I asked. Ezra looked out the door, to see if anyone was coming. Aria smiled, as if remembering Ezra doing something like that while he was in Rosewood.

"Seven,"

"Seven's good," I nodded and headed out the door, smiling. I couldn't help but form a little crush on Ezra, I mean, who wouldn't?

But then I realized how a relationship screwed up my life, and dropped it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback_

_"Dad? There's someone I'd like you to meet," I stood in front of my parents after 13 years of not seeing them. Aria was at Alison's house and Mike was at laccrosse practice. My parents looked at Mark and I, standing in the living room. _

_"We've been seeing each other since the semester started," I began. Byron and Ella stared at me wide eyed from the couch. Mark was my high school physics teacher. My parents knew my schedule, where I was, who my teachers were. I knew they wouldn't approve but I had to make it known. There was no way our relationship could move forward until this announcement was made._

_"You're seeing your teacher?" Byron asked. He was starting to get red in the face. Ella put her hand on his knee, wanting to calm him down._

_"I know how this looks, but, I swear this is real. I swear. I love him," I plead interlacing our fingers. Mark said nothing. He looked down and said nothing._

_Byron stood up in rage. "Get out of my house,you pervert," _

_"I can't believe you! I came for your opinion, not to be judged! You don't own me!" I snapped at him._

_"You know what? You can get out too! And you can not come back!" Byron yelled. I put some pressure on Mark's hand and led him out of the Montgomery household. We released hands once we got to the end of the driveway._

_"Mark, I am so sorry. I had no idea that my parents would react like that. The good thing is, is that I don't live with them and I live in West Virginia. We can still be together,"_

_"I'm sorry too, Chloe. This never should've happened and now I've ruined your life. I can't do this anymore," Mark clasped his hands together, a bead of sweat ran across his forehead. _

_"What are you saying?" I could feel my eyes starting to well with tears._

_"Goodbye, Chloe," _

_Mark made his way to his car and drove away. _

_I didn't know that would be the last time I saw him._

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this was so short... I just wanted to give you some background on why Chloe left for New Orleans. She was originally living with her aunt but moved to New Orleans after this little incident. Sound familiar?**

**R&R PLEASE! I really apreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

* * *

I couldn't decide on a dress. I had a purple ruffle dress, a green skin tight dress, and a black ruffle dress with a diamond-type belt. Since Moreno's was a fancy Italian restaurant, I chose the black one. I slipped on my silver rose heels and a picked out a gold coin necklace and matching earrings. I applied make up and took one last look at myself in the small, narrow mirror that was mounted on the wall. My hair was straight and braided on the side.

I found myself sitting in the car, following Ezra's silver Mercedes in the rain. Moreno's was booked for the next two hours. So we decided to go back to Ezra's apartment so that we could find something to eat. I pulled up to the curb behind his car, got out and ran alongside Aria and Ezra for shelter. We rode up in the elevator in silence. I don't think I had ever had such an awkward moment in my life.

Ezra unlocked the door and invited us inside. Aria looked at it as if it looked exactly like his one in Rosewood, but I'd never know. I offered to cook in the kitchen, which was luckily in another room because I think that Aria was making out with Ezra as I chopped up some flimsy lettuce for a salad. I made some coffee and some Italian dressing. I put in a small pan of red velvet cake in the oven along with some mashed potatoes. I came out with it all and Ezra and Aria were sitting on the couch, talking. I placed the food and the coffee next to them and I sat in one of the chairs across from them. We ate and talked. I couldn't help but think if I should come clean to Aria about being her sister. But I did.

"Aria. I have something, really, really important to tell you that might immediately change the way you look at me. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you for a long time and if it makes you feel better, moving down to New Orleans was the only way to get away from Byron and Ella,"

Aria looked at me with an awkward glare, "What are you talking about, Chloe? And how do you know my parents?"

"I'm a lot closer to you than you think. My name isn't Chloe Simmons. I used that as an alias so that our parents wouldn't find me. My last name is Montgomery. Aria, I'm your sister," I confessed. My sister stared at me as if she couldn't believe what I was telling her.

"You're my WHAT?" she flipped. She turned to Ezra. "Did you know about this?"

"I-I just found out," he stuttered. "Chloe didn't want to you to know but she's wanted to meet you since Mike contacted her."

"Wow. It seems like you know a lot more than I did. I can't believe my brother, and you! You lied to me and I thought we could be totally honest with each other but I guess that that was a lie too," Aria thrashed.

"Aria, please understand that I'm not trying to hurt you or your relationship at all. I just thought what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you. From the second I saw you, I wanted to tell you. But I didn't think that you would react like this," I tried calming her down. "Don't blame this on Ezra. It's not his fault, it's mine. Mike wanted me to tell him because he remembered that his job was moving him to New Orleans. This is where I was. So be mad at me because I don't care. I'm taking the fault like an adult and I thought you could take this like one too."

"Aria please don't go," Ezra stood and tried to kiss her but she yanked away.

"Call me when you're ready to tell the truth," And Aria stormed out of his apartment, slamming the door behind her. Ezra and I sat in silence and I could feel tears coming out of my eyes. My sister hated me and there was nothing I could do about it. Tears ran down my cheeks and Ezra, knowing fully that it was wrong, came over to comfort me. I buried my face into his chest.

"Chloe, it's going to be okay. This will pass. When she's upset, she'll freeze you out. It's harsh but we'll get through this," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

I was scared to knock on Ezra's office door the next morning. After what happened last night, I was sure that people in China had heard what happened with me and Aria. I knocked, despite my fear, and opened to find Ezra not there. I took a sigh of relief; I didn't know what I was going to get from him. Was he angry that I drove his girlfriend away or proud that I told the truth because lying wasn't going to get me anywhere?

"Chloe?" Ezra's voice came from the doorway. I jumped and turned around.

"I'm sorry about last night. If I pissed you off then fail me, or punish me. I deserve it. The truth does more harm than good, I guess. I should go. Goodbye, Ezra," on my way out, I pecked him on the cheek but I was almost out the door when he spun me around and kissed me on the lips. His mouth tasted like mint and coffee. I immediately knew it was wrong so I pulled back and put on the best "Why did you do that? You have a girlfriend!" look I could. My hand lingered on his cheek. Bad idea.

"Ezra?" another voice in the doorway came. I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Chloe! I was coming to apologize but since now that your kissing my boyfriend, I can't. Thanks," Aria grunted. She stormed out of the room with twice the anger she had last night. I couldn't look at Ezra in the eye. He was pissed and so was I so I followed Aria out. She was gone.

* * *

I was writing in my notebook, slowly forming a letter to Aria.

_ Aria,_

_ I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me the first time we met. I didn't want you to get into the same state I was with Byron and Ella because they kept a secret from you. I had it the hard way._

_ I was in a situation similar to yours and Ezra's. I met my physics teacher, Mark Biers, at a club in West Virginia. I was living with Aunt Dana at the time. It was at the beginning of August and we had no idea that we were going to end up in the classroom together. He bought me a few drinks and we kissed. When I checked in with Ella and Byron six months later, I introduced them to Mark. They blew a gasket and I never saw Mark or Byron and Ella again. When I came back to Rosewood, I made sure that neither you nor Mike would be there. I didn't want to disrupt your family. _

_ Mike found out about me a few months ago. He apparently found a picture of me with my phone number and he contacted me. I didn't want ANYONE knowing that I was your sister. I wasn't ashamed but after what happened with Mark, I didn't want to explain myself to the people. I moved to New Orleans after the Mark Incident and I'm happy. I had no clue that Ezra was going to be my teacher. I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner. I didn't know what time would be a good one to spring this on you._

_Chloe_

I read it over in my head and, realizing how much I had spilled, I ripped it out of my notebook, ripped it into fourths, and threw it away.

And then my phone buzzed. I picked it up, hoping for a second that it would be Aria, but it wasn't. The text message didn't have a normal cell phone number as the name but instead, it was from 'UNKNOWN'. Confused, I opened the text.

**Chloe,**

**Are you the only one with secrets to spill? I don't think so!**

** Aria has enough to keep this war going for a long time!I'd rethink that letter. **

**Kisses! –A**

I stared at the message and couldn't believe my eyes. A. Aria knew about Mark? How? A realization came to me at that moment. How did she know about the ripped up letter? Was she spying on me or did she have someone watching me?

I immediately called Ezra. "Hey there, it's Ezra. Can't talk but you can!" the machine said. I didn't feel like leaving a message so I hung up. I knew that the only way to get the truth out of Aria was to confront her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, I'd like to point out that I was very surprised that none of you responded to Ezra and Chloe's "Moment" in the last chapter. Very surprised. **

* * *

I knocked on the door of the motel room that Aria was staying in a couple days after I got the text from A. She was in room 214.

"One sec!" she called from inside. After a few moments, the door swung open and when Aria saw me, she tried to swing it shut. I caught the door with my foot and Aria, willingly, invited me inside.

"Why did you send me that text?" I blurted once I had fully entered the room.

"What text?" Aria looked up, urgently. There was a glint of fear in her hazel eyes.

"The one you sent me a few days ago talking about all of the secrets you and I had! You know, the one you signed with A?" I accused. Aria stared at me and pretty much choked.

"You got a message from A?" she asked me. I just nodded in response. So she did know who A was!

"That text wasn't from me. And I'm telling the truth here when I say that I've gotten multiple text messages, notes, and emails from him… her… it…" Aria let out. "Let me see the message." I thrust the phone at her and she read it quickly.

"Chloe, I don't exactly know how to say this… but Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and now Mona Vanderwaal, and I have been getting texts and notes from this A person for over a year now. It started when I came back from Iceland. I met Ezra in a bar. We had a connection and when I found out that he was my teacher, I got my first text. At first I thought it was Alison DiLaurentis. You know Jason DiLaurentis, right?"

"How do you know that I knew Jason?" I asked. I never told anyone about my childhood crush.

"Everyone knew Jason, Aria. He was Alison DiLaurentis' hot older brother. I had a crush on him for years!" I giggled.

The room was silent for a minute or two. The only sounds I heard was the leaky faucet and the wind blowing semi-violently outside.

"Yesterday, I got a letter from you. It was ripped and taped back together. You said you had a similar situation as me and Ezra. I didn't know about that."

I thought back to all of the conversations with Mike. "Maybe that's why Byron reacted so badly to you and Ezra. Because it was a replay of what happened with me," I hesitated, replaying what she had said. "Wait. I never sent you a letter. Well, I wrote one but then I ripped it up and threw it away,"

We both had the same thought. A.

"So you knew Melissa Hastings and Jason? Did you know anyone else?" Aria grew curious. "Garrett Reynolds?" I shook my head. "Jenna Cavanaugh?" That name rang a bell.

"Do you mean Jenna Marshall?" Aria gaped at me and nodded. "She lived in New Orleans. She was my first friend here. When she told me that she was moving to Rosewood, it never occurred to me that you'd still be there. She's such a sweet girl. How is she doing?"

Aria licked her lips and cast a glance at the floor. "Chloe, Jenna's blind. On the, sort of, upside, she's getting surgery. She'll probably be able to see by the time I get back to Rosewood," Aria sympathized but I could tell she wasn't happy about Jenna getting her sight back.

"Oh," I breathed in, taking in the fact that my friend was blind. "How did that happen?"

"Her brother set fire to the garage and things got a little out of hand. Toby blamed us for what happened."

I shook my head, not believing her but when I looked back at her, her eyes were wide and the truth shimmered in them. "I hate to believe you but I do. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. Things would have been so different if I had stayed in Rosewood. I'm sorry for not contacting you. I'm sorry for everything, Aria"

She hugged me tight. "So how'd you do it? I mean, with Ezra. How did you go so long without getting caught?" I asked.

"It was hard. Simone, you remember Simone, came and Ella set up a date with him. That really pissed me off. And then his ex-fiancée came into the picture. Her name is Jackie Molina. She blackmailed me, threatened to get Ezra arrested and wanted my dad to do it,"

"She sounds like a real bitch." I laughed.

"You're right about that one!"

* * *

It was early on the Monday after I had talked to Aria. She had checked out of the Motel and was staying in my apartment. I got to Hollis thirty minutes before class so that I could tell Ezra that we worked things out. I couldn't tell him about A, Aria told me not to or Ezra would be next on her/him/it's hit-list.

I didn't have to knock on Ezra's office door anymore because he knew that I'd come by almost every morning. I barged right in to see Ezra in a deep conversation with a young woman. She looked old enough to be staff here but her figure was slim, like a teenager.

I hesitated before talking. "Mr. Fitz?" Ezra and the woman both turned and looked at me. Ezra and the woman got up out of their seats.

"Um… Miss. Montgomery," he stuttered, "How can I help you?"

"I was going to talk to you about the exam next week but it can wait," I lied. The woman next to Ezra stood there quietly. She pursed her lips, which looked like they were plastic rapped. They were probably loaded with two bottles of lip gloss, and she rocked back and forth.

"Miss. Montgomery," Wow. He used my real name, "I would like you to meet my… friend… Jackie Molina. She's here from the Rosewood Hollis site," Ezra said. "Jackie, this is Chloe Montgomery, she's one of my students here,"

Jackie flinched at my last name and I could tell why. She knew Aria Montgomery and I knew what she was thinking. I waved. Jackie looked down over me even though she only had a few inches on me. "Nice to meet you, Chloe. Ezra, can I talk to you privately?" she asked. I politely backed out of the room and closed the door a little bit, so I could eavesdrop on their conversation. I didn't trust Jackie, not after what Aria had told me about her last night.

"Ezra. What the hell are you doing!? You really don't waste any time. I should have told Professor Montgomery about you and his daughter the minute I found out," Jackie scolded.

"Jackie, Chloe is just my student and she has nothing to do with Aria. Don't start a battle that you can't end. Go. Leave. I'm done talking to you," Ezra said, roughly. I heard Jackie get off the couch and I suddenly grabbed my book and started to read. I closed the book when Jackie came outside. She glared at me.

"Tell Aria to back off for me, okay, sweetie. I would hate for your sister to get hurt," Jackie smirked, evilly.

"Don't talk down to me because you don't own me or Aria or Ezra," I lashed back. "I know what you did so don't think that I'm oblivious to the situation," Jackie gave me one last scarring look but I could only focus, secretly, on how desperate she was for Ezra. I mean, who wears that much lip gloss on a daily basis? It made me wonder how much money she spent on a shopping cart full of cheap, crappy lip glosses from CVS. I chuckled to myself before entering Ezra's office again.

"What's she doing here?" I asked, emphasizing 'she'.

"I don't know but she thinks that since I moved away from Aria, that we should be together. She also thinks that you and I are… dating. You saw her flinch when I said Montgomery, well so did I. That nasty little bitch," he said. I had never heard Ezra curse except the time that I told him that I was… me.

Just then Aria walked in the door. She twirled over to Ezra and kissed him on the lips. She then pulled away and linked her arm through mine, like we were best friends.

"You two made up?" he asked.

"That's what I was going to tell you but you were talking to Jackie so-"

"Wait, Jackie Molina? Why the hell is she down here? She's going to get a piece of my mind-"Aria's voice was cut off with a quick kiss from Ezra.

"I took care of it, Aria. Don't worry about it," he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. I knew that I still had to say something to Jackie, even though Ezra said not to worry about it. Just then, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I jumped and pulled it out. It was a text message.

**6373 Polyhaven Road**

**New Orleans Rental Apartments**

**Apartment 4D**

**You do me the pleasure! –A**

"Who's it from?" Aria asked, cuddling up to Ezra.

I had to lie, "Just Mike. I forgot to call him yesterday."

* * *

**A/N: I made this one a little bit longer since the chapters on the Word Document are kind of short. R&R please! I really enjoy gettting reviews from you guys. It makes me happy :)**

**Did you like the little bit I put in there about Jackie's lip gloss? Please tell me I'm not the only one who noticed she puts like five bottles of lip gloss on a day. LOL :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I turned the corner and pulled into the parking lot of the New Orleans Rental Apartments. The N.O.R.A was a tall building with a lot of windows and about three entrances. The inside was shabby. The furniture in the lobby was rugged and torn. The coffee table was made of wood that had probably been there for decades. The couches and chair looked the same way. They were a horrific maroon color and the threads were frayed and static. I took the elevator up to the fourth floor alone. The elevator was slow and wobbly. I made a circle in the elevator. On the back wall, a note was hanging from a piece of red duct tape.

**Jackie and Ezra sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**

**Ezra got down and gave the R-I-N-G.**

**Weeks away was the W-E-D-D-I-N-G.**

**Jackie got up and ran away,**

**Now she wants him back!**

**Jealous little Jackie,**

**Will get what she deserves!**

**Thanks, Chloe! You saved me the trip!**

**-A**

I stared at the note in shock but I wasn't surprised that A had left something for me, or at least getting someone to do it for him/her/it. I took the slip of paper off the wall and ripped it up into tiny shreds. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open like a snail. I walked out and disposed of the strips.

Apartment 4D wasn't hard to find. Down the hall and to the right was the wooden door. I knocked on the door loud. The door clicked open and soon I was faced to face with Jackie Molina.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, coldly. Her eyes were a warm brown but the stare she was giving me was icy and bitter.

"I came to talk to you. About Ez- I mean, Mr. Fitz and Aria," I looked down for a moment but immediately looked back up, not wanting to look like a child. Jackie stared at me for a good minute and a half before inviting me inside her apartment. Her place was nice, only suited for a few nights stay though. The walls were rusty beige and the floors were carpeted. There was a brown couch in the center of the room and the bed was up against the walls in the corner. There was a small, tiled kitchen area and tons of book shelves. Jackie signaled for me to sit. I shook my head and chose to remain standing.

"Look, I didn't want to come here but I feel like it's my responsibility to know what you did to my sister,"

"I didn't do anything. Ezra was mine in the first place. He proposed to me and-"

"And you gave him back the ring. I know all about that," I cut her off. "He was perfectly happy without you. And why would you come down to New Orleans? After what you did, you think he's going to take you back because Aria's not there?"

"I thought I might give it a chance. I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew that your bitch of a sister was. I needed to wake him up to what was happening. He was dating a minor. It's illegal and your sister was the one to put to blame!" Jackie snapped. Her eyes stared at me with anger. She was at least five inches taller than me.

"You stay away from them. I'm sure that Ezra would like to hear what you said," I hissed. I propped my bag on my shoulder and strutted out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**The next day**

Aria and Ezra sat on the couch, snuggling, as they listened to what I had to say.

"I talked to Jackie," I blurted out. Ezra didn't say anything, neither did Aria. They both just stared at me. I bit my lip, unsure of what to do next.

"Why did you do that?" Ezra finally spoke, "I told you that I took care of it."

"I had to. She threatened me too because she thought that we were together," I explained. Aria got a disgusted look on her face, as if she could imagine Ezra and me hooking up.

"Aria," Ezra glanced at her and then looked at me, "No offence, Chloe, but Aria, I love you and only you. Nobody could get in between us. Not even your sister." He bent his neck to kiss her. Aria smiled. "And that's why I have to be honest with you," Ezra stood up, leaving Aria confused. "That day when you came in and saw Chloe and I, she wasn't making a move on me. I…" Ezra's sentence trailed off.

"Ezra, what's going on?" Aria wondered. She sat up a little straighter, as if she knew she was going to have to leave at any second.

"I kissed Chloe," he blurted out quickly. Aria's eyes immediately started to well with tears. "I didn't mean to, Aria, I swear,"

"And I would never hurt you like that. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life and ruining yours won't be one of them," I reassured her. Even though Ezra was cute, I couldn't do that to Aria even if I tried.

"You never tried to stop it? Ezra, I get it. She's a taller, prettier, _older _me,"

"Aria! Not. At. All," Ezra emphasized.

"Don't blame Ezra for this, Ar. He loves you _way too much _for this to get in the way. I'm so sorry!" I interjected. "I'm the one who came in and screwed everything up for you guys, you should forgive him and I'll get out of your hair,"

"Fine," Aria said after a few moments. She went up to Ezra and pecked him on the cheek. "I forgive you,"

* * *

**A/N: SPOILER! Something very big is going to happen next ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

"So my flight leaves at nine so I should be there at seven, at the latest," Aria said three days later. Ezra and I were helping her pack because Byron was getting back on Wednesday. She quickly and neatly folded her clothes into the small, carry-on suitcase that she'd brought. She closed the suitcase and closed it, effortlessly. What she did next surprised me. She grabbed one of my suitcases from the closet and started packing up my closet!

"What are you doing, Aria? I'm not going anywhere," I reminded her. Aria stopped and sat down on the couch. She motioned for Ezra and I to come and join her. We did and we both gave her the same confused look.

"Aria? What are you doing?" Ezra asked. Aria grabbed her purse and pulled out two envelopes. She handed one to each of us. We sat there shocked, but unsure of what to do.

"You open it. Come on, both of you," she nudged. I threw a quick glance at Ezra before running my finger along the envelope, opening it. In the envelope, there was a plane ticket. One plane ticket. One that was not a round trip.

"Aria! How many times do I have to tell you that I cant come back to Rosewood?" I said.

"I got one too," Ezra said, "Aria, how did you pay for these?"

"Well, since I was so depressed when you left, my parents gave me a credit card to get me out of the house. It's linked to their bank accounts so they will never find out. They never go to the bank unless it's necessary," Aria explained, "Come on! You guys have to come back with me!" she pleaded.

"Aria, your father told me that if he ever saw me again, he would murder me. I don't know if this would be a good idea?" Ezra reminded her.

"And I don't exactly feel like apologizing to Byron and Ella because all of the crap I put them through. They haven't seen me in years! They'd get so angry. I can't put up with it,"

"Please? It's been a month!" she said looking at Ezra, "And for you it's been almost your whole life!" she turned to me.

I looked to Ezra for guidance but he looked just as conflicted I did. Finally, he spoke.

"I'll go, for you Aria," he said and then he turned to me, "Will you?" he asked

I sat there and bit my lip. "Fine. I'll come."

* * *

"Please buckle you seatbelts and put away all electronics, our flight will be landing in Philadelphia in fifteen minutes," the flight attendant spoke over the loud speaker. I reluctantly put my phone into my bag. I had been playing Angry Birds for the last three hours. I looked over at Aria. She was cuddled up, asleep in Ezra's arms. Ezra had a book in his hands. _To Kill a Mockingbird. _He had told me that it was his favorite book. When the flight attendant finished talking, Aria slowly began to wake up.

"We're home, Aria," Ezra smiled. He placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Chloe, my dad's coming home tomorrow," Aria whispered groggily.

"You can stay at my place for the time being, if you don't want to check into a hotel," Ezra offered. I nodded, stretching out my arms.

"No!" Aria cut in. Her voice was still a little groggy.

"Aria, nothing is going to happen," Ezra reassured her.

We landed about 10 minutes later and we were at baggage claim soon after. I stood around, waiting for my over-stuffed, navy blue duffle bags to come around the belt. I saw them come in our direction and Ezra helped me pull my stuff to the floor. Right after, Ezra saw his things and he grabbed them before the belt could take them away. Aria's small carry-on was already with her so we were in the airport parking lot in no time. Aria's car was close to the main building so we got there fairly quickly. And before I knew it, we were in Rosewood.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry the last chapter was so short... I wanted to make sure you had something to read until I updated again! **

* * *

**Paige**

Paige McCullers stood at the door, smiling. She still had bruises on her arms and cuts along her neck from that night with Lyndon. "Hey. I heard about what happened with Toby,"

"Hasn't everyone," Emily scoffed. Paige sat down next to her and put her arms around Emily.

"I'm sorry I was late. Coach made us stay an extra half hour for the meet tomorrow. Why aren't you at practice anymore, Em? We miss our MVP," Paige tried to cheer her up.

"I just have a lot going on," Emily said at first but then immediatly took it back. "I mean, I'd love to get back in the pool again. It's been way too long since I swam in a race and beat the crap out of the other schools,"

* * *

**Aria**

Aria was writing in her room. She tried to write everyday and since her life was so full of drama, she always had a topic. Writing about A and Ezra and Ali kept her calm. She wrote a lot about Alison after she went missing, even while she was in Iceland. She had so many fantasies about Ali coming back and saying how much fun she had at a resort with her secret boyfriend. Aria knew Ali would LOVE Ezra, even if it was her making fun of their illegal relationship.

Aria never showed her journal to anyone. If somebody were to find it and read it, every secret she had ever kept or was still keeping would be out in the open. She had the journal wrapped in a book cover for 'To Kill A Mocking Bird', her and Ezra's favorite book. She always kept it tucked either into her backpack or in her night stand or on the book shelf, which had so many books, it was pretty well hiden.

"Aria! It's time to go!" Byron called from downstairs. They were going to dinner at the Grille. She grabbed her purse and left the room.

For the first time, forgetting to hide her most precious secret.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I wanted to bring something to your attention. I got a review saying that the person had seen Chapter 13 in another story. Well to be honest, I should block you or report you or SOMETHING! (I don't know what this site allows) I am SHOCKED that you would say something like that! All of my work is COMPLETELY ORIGINAL. The ideas for each story come out of my head (with a little help from Pretty Little Liars). I am really disappointed. For a second I considered deleting the story but I don't want that person to get satisfaction from that. This person is also someone who reads my story and reviews it A LOT! (I hate to call you out but it has to be done) **

**I hope you all realize that this really hurt my feelings that someone would accuse me of stealing. I'm sure if it were you, you'd feel the same way.**

* * *

"Come on, Chloe! We're meeting Hanna, Spencer, and Emily in fifteen!" Aria called upstairs. Byron and Ella offered me the guest room until I found an apartment in Rosewood. I was curling my hair to make it look bouncy and lively. I wanted to make a good impression on her friends. I threw on a bright red top and dark jean shorts. I slipped on black wedges and a silver hoop necklace and matching earrings. I grabbed a purse and headed downstairs. A cup of coffee and a banana was waiting for me on the kitchen. I downed the coffee in a few gulps and the banana in two bites. Aria honked the horn in her car, yelling at me to come out now. I sprinted as fast as I could in the heels until I got to Aria. As she drove, I played with my fingers nervously.

"Chloe, there is nothing to be afraid of. Just a few warnings: Hanna will always change the subject back to Caleb, her boyfriend, or your really cute clothes. Spencer might talk about school or sister problems. And Emily will talk about yesterday's swim practice. So, you have to keep them from talking," Aria warned, turning onto the next street. She parked in front of a store called Lucky Leon's. We got out and made our way to a table with three girls already sitting there.

"Hey!" Aria called to them. The girls, with their backs to me, turned around. The girl on the left was blonde and her eyes were a piercing blue. She had on a blue and white sundress and Tory Burch flats. The girl in the middle had brown, wavy hair and fair skin. She had on a blue blazer and she held a heavy book in her hand so I figured that she must be Spencer. The girl next to Spencer looked different. She had dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a Rosewood High swim team jacket and short-shorts. Emily.

"So this is the famous Chloe Montgomery?" Spencer asked Aria. Her voice was raspy. Aria nodded and sat down. Spencer held out her hand and I shook it, "Spencer Hastings." She introduced. I shook Hanna's and Emily's hand before talking again.

"So this is the pose that Mike has told me all about. Weren't there five of you?" I wondered. Aria looked to each of the girls.

"Um, that was Alison DiLaurentis. She died about a year ago," Emily said, sadly.

"I am so sorry," I mouthed.

"So, how is New Orleans? I've read so many books about that place. It seems fabulous," Spencer cut it, easing the mood.

"It is. The parties are perfect and the food is excellent. You should come down one time," I smiled, "I moved down there when I was fifteen. Best decision I had ever made," I joked. The girls laughed. I told them everything, well, almost everything. I didn't tell them why. I didn't tell them that I had longed to come back to Rosewood. Just then, a black car pulled up to the corner. Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria turned around. A tall girl with silky black hair got out. She had dark glasses covering her eyes and a walking stick, guiding her movements. A boy got out with her. He looked around and started to walk to her. Before he could make it there, Spencer ran up to him and swung him around for a kiss.

"Toby?" the girl called. Her voice was familiar, but it sounded more mature, full of bitterness. The boy, Toby, broke away from Spencer and signaled to her that he would be back soon.

"Coming, Jenna," Toby muttered. Jenna. That was Jenna Marshall, my friend.

The girls turned back to me. "Are you guys friends with her?" I asked. They stared back at me, wide-eyed. Hanna shook her head, horrified. "Well, I am," I gushed softly.

"What!?" the three girls chorused.

"How do you know Jenna if she lives in Rosewood?" Emily asked.

"We were friends when she lived down in New Orleans. She took an art class with me in my first year at Hollis," I explained, "Before she left, she told me that her mom was getting married and she was moving to a small town in Pennsylvania. When I found Aria, she told me that she was blind. How'd that happen?" The girls looked to one another for guidance. Spencer nodded and spoke:

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked. I nodded. "Last summer, Alison caught Toby snooping in her window during one of our sleepovers. She wanted revenge,"

"She grabbed a stink bomb and lit it in their garage. Turns out that Jenna was manipulating him, using him and the whole garage blew up. We found out that she was blind a few days later," Aria finished.

"I thought Toby was the one who set the fire," I glared at Aria for lying to me. "I need to talk to her," I stood up and walked towards the store.

"No!" they screamed after me but I didn't look back. The store cashier folded Jenna's hand around a cup of coffee. She turned around. This was my chance.

"Jenna?" I said, approaching her.

"Chloe," she said with no expression. I gaped at her.

"You- you remember me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course. How could I forget you?"

"It's been awhile, I figured that you did. I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry," Jenna ran her fingers across the frame of her glasses. She checked to make sure no one was in the room and pulled off her glasses. I was almost blinded by the sight of her piercing green eyes.

"Don't tell, Chloe. I know I can trust you," Jenna whispered in my ear. She slipped her glasses back on and sauntered out of Lucky Leons as Rosewoods blind girl. She wasn't blind. Her surgery worked. I walked out and went to go join the girls.

"So her surgery didn't work?" I caught Aria asking the girls.

"No, but she knows about the Jenna Thing," Hanna whispered.

"You call the accident 'The Jenna Thing?" I asked. Four heads whipped around. I guess they didn't realize that I was there.

"How was your chat?" Spencer said, diverting my question. She was really good at that.

"It was fine. She remembered me though. So what's the Jenna Thing?"

"It was the night that she went blind," Hanna blurted. The girls looked at her with wide eyes.

"I know about A. He or she sent me a note about Aria and Mr. Fitz,"

"Ezra," Aria whined.

"I thought your friends would be uncomfortable if I called him Ezra, considering that you're sleeping with their former English teacher,"

"WHAT?!" the girls chimed, clearly shocked.

"Thanks a lot, Chloe. I needed that on top of everything,"

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell us? How was it?" Hanna asked eagerly.

"Hanna!" Aria glared at her.

'When?" Spencer asked, her hands wrapped around her coffee cup.

"Right before he left for New Orleans," Aria muttered.

"I knew there was something different about you!" Hanna jumped.

I suddenly regretted telling the girls. "Sorry," I mouthed to Aria as Hanna rambled on.

"Aria?" Ezra's familiar voice came from outside Lucky Leons. Aria looked up and jumped out of her seat. She ran over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Come over and sit," she urged, pulling him over to the table. Hanna shifted to the empty seat next to me to allow Ezra to join us. They both sat down.

"Ezra, I guess you haven't formally met my friends, I mean, outside of school," Aria stumbled.

"I'm Hanna," she said, giggling.

"Emily,"

"Spencer,"

"Nice to meet you," Ezra smiled, "Did you tell them?" he whispered in Aria's ear, just loud enough that I could hear.

"I was getting to that," Aria grinned. She set her hands on the table so that the girls could see. They just stared, unaware of what they were looking for.

"OH MY GOD! ARIA!" Hanna shrieked. I guess she figured it out. Emily and Spencer gasped, a little late.

"When did you propose, Mr. Fitz?" Spencer asked eagerly.

"Please, call me Ezra. And last night," he responded. He slipped his arm around Aria's waist and then kissed her on the cheek. Aria blushed, a lot.

"Congratulations! Wow, I didn't think that I'd ever see the day when Aria and Mr. Fitz got married!" Hanna squealed. I laughed and so did the other girls.

"Are your parents okay with this?" Emily asked, talking for the first time. Aria nodded.

"After a few death threats and Chloe revealing herself, my dad cooled down. Ezra took us to dinner. That was one of my favorite nights," Aria snuggled up to Ezra.

"One of them?" Spencer wondered quizzically.

"Let me guess," Ezra cut in, "The night we met, our date in Philly, thank you Spencer, the night that we-" Ezra stopped, but we all knew what he meant. Hanna burst into a fit of laughter and Ezra clearly looked embarrassed. Aria turned his head so that he could look at her and she kissed him on the lips. "What was that for?"

"Because, one, I love you and two, you missed one," Aria said. Ezra looked confused. "The first day of school when I found out that you were my teacher,"

"Holy crap, why that?" Ezra chuckled, putting his hand to his forehead.

"Because that was the moment when I knew that we would make 'us' work," Aria kissed him.

"Awwwwwwwww," Hanna mustered, she clapped her hands loudly. Aria shot her a look that said "We get it Han, now shut up," Hanna got the message and shut her lips.

"Sorry to be a bust but Melissa's calling. She wants me to take her to an ultra sound," Spencer groaned.

"Have fun with the Big A," Emily teased.

"My sister is NOT A," Spencer hissed softly and then she stalked off to her car.

"Bye, Spencer! Nice meeting you!" I called after her. She turned and waved.

"Mom?" Emily said, suddenly turning. We all turned with her. A short women, obviously related to Emily, came towards us. She had the same thick black hair and tan skin as Emily.

"Oh, Emily, I didn't know you were here," Mrs. Fields said, "Who is this?" she pointed to me. I stood up and held my hand out.

"Mrs. Fields, my name is Chloe Montgomery, I'm Aria's sister," I introduced myself. She shook my hand.

"Chloe, how come Ella and Byron haven't talked about you?" she asked.

"It's a long, boring story," I told her truthfully.

"Emily, your dad is coming home tomorrow, I need help with dinner. Can you be home in half an hour?" she directed her attention back to her daughter. Emily nodded and then Mrs. Fields walked past our table, ignoring Ezra's arm around Aria's waist.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Check out my new story A Pretty Little Lying Game! Its a crossover between PLL and TLG! (If it wasn't obvious) :)**

* * *

"We would happily accept you into our program, Miss. Montgomery. I see you were previously involved with our Satellite School down in New Orleans. What made you move back to Rosewood?" Professor Schaffer said, looking through my transcript.

"I'm Professor Montgomery's daughter. Mr. Fitz is my sister's fiancé so I decided to move back to be with my family," I explained.

"Good, good. Well, here is your registration card. You can return it to me by Friday," he ordered.

"Thank you, Professor Schaffer," I got out of my seat and walked out with a thick portfolio in my hand. Just as I stepped outside the room, I ran into a short girl who looked about Aria's age. Her clothes were stylish and her dark hair was pulled into a side ponytail.

"Chloe Montgomery!" the girl practically yelled.

"Um, do I know you?" I stuttered.

"No, of course! I'm Mona, Hanna's BFF!" she squealed.

"I was just on my way to talk to Mr. Fitz, wanna come? Did Aria introduce you two?" Mona asked.

"Actually, Mr. Fitz and I met in New Orleans a few weeks ago," I said. Mona followed me down the hall and into the corridor with Ezra's office. I knocked on the closed door loudly.

"One second!" Ezra called from inside a moment later. He sounded like he was having trouble breathing. It took some time before Ezra opened the door. "Mona?" he looked back in the room. He took a deep breath before motioning to us to come inside. His office looked normal.

"Chloe!" Aria's voice came from the corner. She darted up to hug me and then sat on the couch. I joined her. "Mona, what are you doing here?" she asked. Mona flashed a smile.

"Oh, just dropping in, saying 'hi' to Mr. Fitz here," she answered. She examined Aria carefully, as if expecting to find something. "Aria, is that a ring?"

I saw Ezra stop breathing. "Yes, it is, Mona. It's a ring," Aria stuttered.

"Who's the guy? You never talked about him or let me meet him," she pouted.

"He's in the room, dumbass," I thought, stating the obvious.

"It was private. We aren't exactly talking going public until I'm in college. We don't want to attract too much attention. People won't agree with the coupling," Aria explained truthfully. Ezra let out his breath.

"Well, I understand. Have fun!" she perked, skipping out of the room. I leaned back against the couch. Ezra lifted Aria up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"That was close," he breathed. Aria nodded. She twisted the ring around her finger. He looked at Aria, as if expecting her to say something. She had a nervous look on her face. "Aria, are you having second thoughts about this whole engagement thing? Because if you don't want to rush-"Ezra babbled.

"No second thoughts, not at all! I want to be with you! That's all I've ever wanted," Aria stuttered, cutting him off. I looked at my watch.

"You guys? I hate to interrupt a moment but Ella- I mean mom- wants us back for dinner in fifteen minutes. Ezra are you coming?" I reminded them. Ezra muffled an answer that sounded like a yes. "Great!" I piped up, jumping off the couch. I dragged Aria and Ezra to my car and we set off towards my new home.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated this in awhile. I've been VERY busy! **

**If you like this story, I'd like to recomend A Pretty Little Lying Game (on my profile). It's definatly not this but I'd really really like it if you guys would read it! It would make me VERY happy! :)**

* * *

Ella set a bottle of wine in front of the table. Ezra and Aria and I were in a deep discussion about Aria's Hollis art course. "I'm taking the same course! I start on Monday. Isn't that exciting that we'll be taking a class together? Can you fill me in on what we're doing so I don't look like a total lunatic when I walk in?" I said.

"Well, we are making an item that most resembles us. I'm making a ceramic book with quotes inside of it. I found a way to make it open and close too!" Aria informed me.

"Aria, did you tell Chloe about the Masquerade Ball?" Byron asked, sitting down with a bowl of salad.

"Oh right! I was going to tell you earlier but Mona came by. So, Rosewood High always holds this big Masquerade Ball. You have to have a mask or they don't let you in. It's so much fun! Ezra and I are going since no one will know who we are!" Aria enthused.

"Mrs. Welch is not going to be happy about that," Ella chuckled.

"Can I come?" I asked, eagerly. Aria nodded, "That's the whole reason I told you!" She stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork. Just then, her phone plinked with a new text message. She looked straight at me with a worried face. I could tell that she thought it was A. She opened her messages and scanned it over. Aria looked back at everyone, smiled, and put her phone away.

Dinner droned on for a while. Conversations went from the Ball, to Aria and Ezra's wedding ("When she was out of college" as Byron kept reminding us), to college, and then to me. When we all finally got up from the table, I dragged Aria into the living room.

"Aria, what did that note say? I could tell from your face that it was A," I noted sternly. Aria whipped her phone out of her pocket and showed me the message.

**The more people you tell about me, the more likely you won't become Mrs. Fitz. This is your warning. –A**

"Aria, do not listen to A! You and Ezra love each other. He won't let anything happen to you,"

"He doesn't know! You know that if I told him about A, he/she/it would have his head on a platter!" she whispered in distress.

"I know, I know," I said.

Aria slumped her shoulders, deep in thought. "I don't know who I can tell, if anyone. I mean, I could tell the girls tonight,"

"Why don't you?"

"They have enough to worry about. With Melissa and Garrett and everything else going on, we don't have time,"


End file.
